In recent years, the sizes of television screens or displays of personal computers have been increasing, and projectors or screens on which the projectors project images have been achieving higher functionality. Accordingly, contents can be displayed larger easily in households, or contents, text, related information of the contents, and others can be displayed simultaneously using sub-screens. Popularization of digital or video cameras enable viewers to create contents easily by recording daily occurrence and events by themselves. In addition, the environment for enabling viewers to simultaneously view these personal contents easily by displaying the contents on large-screen televisions or screens has been put in place.
Furthermore, apparatuses that record states of viewers who are viewing original contents and display the recorded states as new contents, together with the original contents are being developed to improve the entertainment effects, such as facilitating the communication between the viewers and recording the memory of the original contents for the viewers.
For example, systems that record states of behaviors of viewers who are viewing contents and display the behaviors together with the contents are being developed. When viewers view a content, the viewers tell their thoughts and ideas to the content, and when the viewers themselves are in a place where the content is being captured, the viewers tell the memory associated with the occurrence during the time when the content is being captured. Furthermore, when the viewers enjoy and are excited, they smile. When they want to tell something or receive attention, they use gestures or finger pointing.
During viewing of a content, conversations, facial expressions, attitudes, and others represent the viewers' ideas to the content. Thus, such communication between viewers can be probably used as metadata of a content of vital use. Thus, communication between viewers is recorded as content metadata and the recorded content metadata is played back together with an original content, so that a new content will be created to improve the entertainment effect of the content.
Examples of such apparatuses include an apparatus that records video of a viewer upon detection of a cheer of the viewer, and plays back a composite content of the viewer when the original video is played back (for example, see PTL 1).
Furthermore, there is an apparatus that captures images of states of a viewer when each of a volume of a playback content, a pitch of a sound, brightness of video, and toning is changed by a fixed value or larger (for example, see PTL 2).
Furthermore, there is a system that provides metadata or generates a slide show with narration, by recording behaviors of viewers when the viewers view a photographic slide show and playing back the recorded content in association with the slide show (for example, see NPL 1).